Truth or dare?
by xmissfearless
Summary: Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah all play truth or dare. Anything could happen. (May or may not be turned into a multi-chapter fic.)
1. Chapter 1

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Damon complained as he took a swig of alcohol.

"We need to start having more fun, drama free nights." Caroline simply answered.

"But why do we need to do it with the Originals?" Stefan joined in this time, not too pleased with the idea but was intrigued to see how the night would ened.

"Aren't you the one dating Rebekah?" Elena butted in.

"This is exactly why we are doing this, we need to let loose and have fun." Caroline said, not in the mood to deal with Elena and her love triangle right now. Caroline was partly doing this for herself, she has broken up with Tyler a month ago and wanted to enjoy herself.

"You only want to go so you can see Klaus." Damon muttered and Caroline rolled her eyes in response. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie all turned up at the Mikaelson mansion and followed Rebekah to where Klaus, Kol and Elijah sat.

"You actually came? Did Rebekah compel you?" Kol asked sarcastically and a pillow came flying his way a second later only for him to duck and cause it to hit the wall.

"Shut up, Kol." Rebekah said and Klaus nodded in agreement, Caroline was in his home and he wasn't going to let his little brother ruin that. They all took their seats. Klaus lightly grabbed Caroline's arm and sat her down next to him.

"Aw, how cute." Kol pointed towards the two, causing Caroline to blush a little but also scoff.

"So what are we playing?" Damon questioned, his voice clearly showing how he wanted to get it over and done with.

"How about Truth Or Dare? We used to play it all the time." Bonnie suggested, remembering the crazy dares she, Caroline and Elena had done.

"Sure." Rebekah said, a little too enthusiastically. She'd seen it on some films she'd watched and wanted to play it herself. "I'll explain the rules so my brothers can understand," She paused to smile mockingly. "Basically someone asks another person in the room truth or dare and they answer with one of the options."

"What happens if you don't do the dare?" Kol purposely asked to annoy his sister.

"Let me finish first, Kol. You can get 3 chances to skip the dare or truth, waste them all then you have to leave. Good luck getting home when you are drunk."

"Why leave when I live right here anyway?" Kol questioned again. Rebekah just glared at him and decided to ignore Kol for as long as she could.

"I'll start. Elena, truth or dare?"

Elena gulped, she knew that Rebekah hated her and was afraid of what the Original would ask or dare her. Rebekah sensed her hesitation and smirked. "Truth."

"If you were still human, would you pick your beloved Damon? Or would you go running back to Stefan?" Silence held the room, Damon didn't want to know the answer but he also did, Stefan was the same (even though he had apparently 'moved on'), Caroline was hoping that she wouldn't crush her best friend's heart again and the rest weren't really bothered.

"Go to hell."

"I don't think that was the answer we were looking for."

"Damon." She answered quickly, not 100% sure if that was true or false.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Rebekah mocked.

Ignoring her comment, Elena continued. "Elijah, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Elijah answered, he wasn't too bothered about participating in this game but he played anyway to keep his sister happy.

"Were you in love with Katerina?"

"Yes." He answered quietly. "Niklaus."

"Dare." Klaus said, he knew that his brother's dare wouldn't be anything too extreme, not that he cared.

Elijah was silent for a while, thinking of something to say. "Tick tock, Elijah." Kol remarked, getting bored with the silence.

Suddenly, an idea sparked in Elijah's head and he smirked to himself. "I dare you to split Kol's bat in half."

Kol's face was a look of pure horror. "NO! ELIJAH, HOW COULD YOU? KLAUS, PLEASE, USE ONE OF THOSE CHANCES! PLEASE! NOT MY BAT." He begged.

Bonnie watched the scene in front of her staring at the young Mikaelson like he was insane. "It's a bat, you can buy another." She regret saying that out loud as soon as Kol turned to her and complained yet again.

"That's not the point! Nik, don't."

Damon rolled his eyes, and Kol was meant to be older than him?

Klaus smirked, flashed upstairs and back down in less than a minute and snapped the oh-so-precious bat in half, much to Kol's displeasure.

"I will get you all back for this. Just wait for my turn." He warned.

"Later, but now it is my turn." Klaus smiled devilishly, glancing at Caroline.

* * *

**Should I continue this? I know it wasn't very good and there was very little klaroline but if I did more chapters I would definitely include more of them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Rebekah, truth or dare?" Klaus asked, already knowing the answer that she would choose.

"Dare."

"Tell everyone on that stupid site Facebook how much you love Jeremy Gilbert." Klaus knew that it wasn't the best dare but he was going easy for now. Rebekah reached for her phone on the table and typed in the status, Stefan checking over her shoulder to make sure she did it.

"What on earth is Facebook?" Kol wondered.

"A social networking site." Klaus stated while rolling his eyes, Rebekah was always on the damn thing.

"I'm sorry, Nik, you kind of miss a lot when you are stuck in a box for a century." He retorted. Both Klaus and Kol were having a stare down and the eldest Original butt in before they would start a fight.

"Stop." Elijah commanded and like little children being scolded by their mother's, they obeyed.

"If we can get back to the game," Rebekah started, annoyed and embarrassed by her brothers that were meant to be over 1000 years old. "Elena, truth or dare?" She didn't care that she had already chosen her, Elena had psychically stabbed her in the back and it was time for revenge.

"Dare." Elena replied and Rebekah admired her bravery.

"Make out with Elijah." She answered simply while taking interest in her nails. Of course Rebekah didn't want to see her enemy kissing her brother but she knew that it would irritate Elena and she was only just getting started.

Determined not to let Rebekah see her nerves kicking in, she slowly walked over to Elijah, whose face was unreadable, and kissed him slowly. At first it was just Elena but Elijah soon joined, both savouring and enjoying the feeling of each other. Elena didn't care right then about Stefan or Damon, her mind was on overdrive as her body was rushing in excitement. She knew that it was the best kiss she'd ever had and somehow didn't feel guilty.

"Are they going to stop?" Caroline whispered into Klaus' ear, feeling uncomfortable watching the scene in front of her. He chuckled deeply, loving the feel of Caroline's breath by his ear. If only someone had dared Caroline to kiss him.

Elena quickly pulled away from Elijah and sat down extremely fast, not looking anyone in the eye. Damon was damn right angry and jealous, Stefan didn't even watch because it would be too painful, Bonnie was the same as Caroline, feeling uncomfortable and Kol had watched, grinning ear to ear. Before anyone could make a comment, Elena said, "Bonnie, truth or dare?"

Bonnie was a little surprised someone had even chosen her. "Dare." She wanted to have fun tonight and hell, truth was not fun.

"Take off all your clothes so you are only wearing your bra and underwear." Elena said. Bonnie didn't want to use one of her 'chances' and stripped off her pink tank top and jeans. Kol gazed at Bonnie, from head to toe and smirked, she was a true beauty.

"Stop staring." Bonnie commented bluntly, not caring if he was an Original or not. Elijah chuckled at Kol's shocked face afterwards and Caroline laughed at her friend. "Damon."

"Dare." He answered before she could even ask.

"Let Rebekah take off your shirt."

"Is that it?" Damon complained, he didn't even have to do anything.

"I could do worse," She threatened while smiling at the Salvatore. "Besides, I'm not being the only one who is a little under-dressed."

"I certainly don't mind it." Kol whispered seductively in her ear and he could feel her shiver, it was because she was wearing little clothing and was cold, Bonnie thought. Kol knew better and smirked, she wouldn't be able to resist him much longer.

Rebekah sped over to Damon, ripped his shirt off and sat down again. Damon was a little displeased that he would have to get home with no shirt but he also found himself not caring. "Brother, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Stefan responded, he knew something not too satisfying was coming his way.

"Kiss Papa Hybrid over here." He said. Caroline, who was sipping her alcohol at the time, nearly spat it all out and she burst out into laughter. Stefan rolled his eyes at his best friend and awkwardly stood in front of Klaus. Klaus had a uncomfortable look on his face, which made Caroline laugh even more. Just wanting to get it over with, Stefan leaned forward and pecked him on the lips before sitting down next to Rebekah again. Damon was smirking proudly at how he came up with the dare as the girls laughed.

"Kol, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered, he was happy someone had picked him, it meant that next was his turn.

"Wait, we need to get more drinks first. Pause the game or something." Rebekah said and walked into the kitchen to find some bourbon and other types of alcohol. Caroline went with the other blonde to help and Klaus soon followed.

* * *

All three walked in, Caroline first carrying a bottle of champagne. "There she is! Caroline, darling, I know this game is a bit boring so would you like a tour of the house…my bedroom might be a more better setting for you." Kol said and winked at the last bit. Klaus interrupted before Caroline could even speak.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Kol?" He said, his voice low. Klaus wasn't in the mood for his brother's childish behaviour, even though they weren't dating , Klaus was not in the mood for anyone laying a hand on his Caroline, especially now that he had a chance seeming as Tyler had left. He saw a glint of humour in his brother's eye and rolled his eyes. "Really, Stefan? That was the dare?" Klaus said. Caroline glared at her friend and sat down, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"It had better have been a dare." Caroline also glared daggers at the younger Mikaelson.

Kol just chuckled. "Oh darling, you and I both know you'll turn up there one day." He commented and then glanced at Bonnie. "You too, little one." Bonnie scoffed and tried to ignore Kol, wanting to get back to the game before he could say anything else. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but it's my turn." Kol said, looking around the room and tried to decide on who his victim would be.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for dares/truths then please feel free to tell me!**

**I am going to try and include more truths as there has only been one and I promise that Caroline is definitely going to get chosen next chapter (maybe something to do with a certain Original? Hmmmm..) as she is the only one who has been safe. ;) Also, I apologise if you dislike Kol/Bonnie or any other ship that has been hinted at but I can't please everyone. **

**Once again, I will say that Klaroline has been in this chapter much but they will in others.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I know that the chapters are quite short but I will update on most days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Kol questioned.

"Dare." She replied with a challenging tone.

"Make out with Damon. You can only stop when someone that isn't Klaus or Elena says so." He answered smirking. Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes, Kol was only doing this to get back at Klaus and make him feel jealous. She crawled over to the elder Salvatore and placed her lips on his. Kol was watching Klaus and couldn't help but smirk proudly. Klaus clenched his jaw and tried not to rip Damon's head off.

It was Stefan who broke the kiss as he'd feel the wrath of Caroline afterwards, she was already annoyed from his previous dare and it didn't look like Bonnie was going to stop them anytime soon as she laughed at them. "Stop." Caroline smiled of relief and sat back down in her usual spot, next to Klaus, who was shooting daggers at Damon and also Kol. She couldn't help but feel flattered by his jealously but she quickly got rid of the thought.

"Bonnie, truth or dare?" Caroline asked.

"Dare."

"Take off all of Kol's clothes apart from his boxers." She smiled at her friend. Kol smirked at the baby vampire as a way of thanks. Bonnie scoffed and as fast as possible, took off his shirt all while they both looked in each other's eyes, neither wanting to look anywhere else. She removed his jeans and her and Kol were both still gazing at each other, Bonnie gulped as their faces got closer and closer. Bonnie could feel his breath on hers and she was so close to just leaning in and kissing him when Rebekah cleared her throat. Blushing, Bonnie sat back down.

"Rebekah, truth or dare?" Bonnie said.

"Dare." She responded, surprised that the witch had chosen her. Maybe it was because she annoyed that she'd interrupted their little moment, Rebekah thought while silently smirking to herself.

"You have to take off all your clothes so you are left in only your underwear." A few members of the group gave her funny looks. "I'm not being the only girl underdressed and besides, Elena isn't having all the fun getting to dare the Original."

Rebekah shortly removed her clothing, much to her brothers disapproval. Klaus was getting slightly annoyed at how two out of four girls were in just their underwear and Caroline was not one of them. "Elena, truth or dare?"

"Seriously?" Caroline said, annoyed. She put her glass of champagne down and placed her hand on top of Klaus'. She didn't realise at first, not until Klaus glanced at her and smiled. Caroline blushed but didn't remove her hand.

"Truth." Elena replied, after Rebekah's dare last time she decided to go with the 'safer' option.

"Who's the better kisser - Stefan, Damon or Elijah?" She questioned, knowing the question would bug Elena. Caroline and Bonnie had to refrain themselves from laughing at the awkwardness of the situation. Stefan, Damon and Elijah all waited patiently for the answer, unlike Rebekah. "Just answer it already!" She groaned, the doppelganger annoyed her.

"I'm going to use one of my chances." Elena replied quietly. Rebekah laughed, glad to know that she had won this battle. "Caroline, truth or dare?" She asked, glad that her turn had passed for now.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing to any one of us. Your choice." Elena said, she knew that Caroline had a good voice and was curious to see what she'd come up with. Caroline pulled a face that clearly showed she was uncomfortable. "You don't have to sing all of the song, it can be one or two lines if you want."

Caroline smiled at Damon so he would know she was singing to him. Elena raised an eyebrow, wondering what song she had chosen. "All you are is mean," She started and Bonnie and Elena both laughed, knowing what song she had picked. "And a liar," Klaus chucked at his bubbly blonde. "And pathetic," Everyone was at least smiling with amusement, even Damon himself. "And alone in life," Rebekah clapped her hands, thoroughly enjoying this dare. "And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean." Caroline extended the note at the end and sat back down as the group clapped.

"You have an incredible voice, love." Klaus stated quietly so only Caroline could hear. She smiled and thanked him, she was usually insecure about her voice and didn't like to sing in public. Trying to hide her blush, Caroline spoke. "Elijah, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He responded.

Kol complained. "God Elijah, stop being so boring!"

Ignoring his brother, Elijah gestured Caroline to continue. "Tatia, Katherine or Elena?"

Elijah didn't hesitate to answer, he knew which one he would choose. "Elena." Rebekah rolled her eyes, her brother and the doppelgangers, she thought. Elena smiled, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach jumping for joy. Damon just scoffed. "Stefan, truth or dare?" Elijah questioned politely.

"Truth."

Elijah thought for a moment before asking. "Your favourite place in the world?"

"Chicago." Stefan answered, seeing Klaus and Rebekah smirk knowingly at each other from the corner of his eye. "Klaus."

"Dare."

"Lick whipped cream from Caroline's chest." Stefan said, chuckling at Caroline's surprised reaction. Kol walked in to a room and then back in with a can of cream. Caroline sighed and removed her shirt, revealing her black lacy bra. Klaus gulped at the sight of her creamy skin so close to him.

Klaus took his time with the dare, making Caroline frustrated. Her body wanted him, not that she would admit it. Caroline found herself moaning his name just as he finished which made Klaus smirk with pride. As soon as the dare was finished she put her shirt back on. Her skin was tingling with delight. Damn you Klaus Mikaelson, she thought. "Kol, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied instantly.

"Stab yourself just by the heart with a knife and keep it there until the next dare is finished." Klaus said.

Kol chuckled. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it Nik?" He knew that his brother wanted to get back at him for the dare he did for Caroline but Kol didn't care, it was fun to watch Klaus' reaction and was sure as hell worth it. Kol stabbed himself with the knife, not even flinching. "Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think I'm attractive?" He asked with a smug grin.

Bonnie just scoffed but answered anyway because no one could judge her, especially not Elena (she just made out with Elijah for heavens sake) or Caroline (have you seen the eye sex and tension between her and Klaus?". "Yes." Bonnie replied. Kol's eyes beamed with delight.

"Damon, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for dares or truths then please let me know.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, it motivates me to write more and I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**

**DGfleetfox - Thank you for the suggestion, sorry I didn't do the song you wanted but I thought I needed to add a little humour and that this was necessary.**

**The song that Caroline sung was Mean by Taylor Swift, incase any of you wanted to know.**


	4. Help?

Hi,

I just wanted to ask for some ideas for truth or dares for this fanfic because I'm completely stuck and I might just finish the fic soon. If you give me some ideas I will possibly continue? Sorry but I'm in need of inspiration.

I apologise that this was no update but you know.

Thanks.


End file.
